In a Good Way
by AvalonArcher
Summary: After the reunion the golden trio decide to tell Hermione more about there kids. Meanwhile Fred and George load the kids up with sugar and pranks. AU.


**Sorry in advance for the long A/N but please read:**

**In response to a lot of comments that I received about Malfoy in **_**A Restart**_** I put in the description this it is an AU… things are different in this world,**

_**THIS IS NOT THE CANON WORLD**_**! I am sorry if this led to any confusion. I personally love Dramione and I love to write stories about them so if you do not like this pairing don't read. And to those who wonder why I didn't say my last story was Dramione was because the reader was not supposed to know until the others found out. **

**And as for the "**_**Ron bashing"**_** I was not intending to bash him at all. He just cares for her and thinks that Draco is not good enough for her, and no he does not still like her in that way he is married to a muggle with two kids and happy. I like Ron and that is just how I thought he would react to the situation... he reacts to similar situations in the books the same way. **

**I appreciate constructive criticism that will help me be a better writer. Please no bashing for not liking the pairings. This story is mainly to help understanding the relationships and the kids more. but as I write more stories more will be uncovered.**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione for the first time in ten years were best friends again. They had all decided to try again, and so far it was working. They were seated at the curb in front of Wealsy's wizard weases, the twins and Ginny had taken the children in to the store to look around and Malfoy was trying to find a birthday present for Lyra.

Harry told Hermione of his job as Head of the Auror Department with Ron as his second in command. He told her about his kids James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna all of whom she had met last week at the reunion. James was a lot like his namesakes though with a bit of his fathers personality in him too. Albus was quieter but just as eager to experience the magical world. And Lily was as James was just like her namesakes, she was compassionate like Harry's mother had been but carefree and happy like her godmother Luna (now Longbottem) is.

Ron told her of how he met his wife Catharine or Cathy as he called her; at a muggle culinary class Fred had dared him to take. He described his two kids Hugo and Rose, who were like both there parents, Cathy by loving to cook in the kitchen and Ron by eating what they made. They were also pretty good at Quittage another trait they had picked up from their father. Hugo had inherited his Uncles' talent at being an excellent beater and Rose was an amazing chaser.

Hermione told them of how she and Draco had started seeing each other in sixth year. When they traveled the world together they found her parents and retired there memories. later Draco had revved to he that was when he received her fathers blessing. And when she was offered a job in America for a year and he married her and went with her. Becoming an Auror. When they got back to England they had Scorpius and decided it was time to see Draco's parents. Narcissa was thrilled she loved Hermione right away and was in tears when she found out she was already a grandmother. Lucius not so much, he was less than thrilled when he found out his only son married a mudblood but didn't say to much because it was Draco who had pleaded his fathers case to the Wisengamont and got him out of Azkaban. Mostly it was Draco's unknown part in the war that got him out. He had accepted Dumbledore's offer of a way out and acted as a spy for the order. Non of the Order knew this because before Dumbledore could tell them he died just the way he planned all while letting Draco know he made the right choice. She then said that Draco should get some Award for his acting skills by fooling even Voldemort. Hermione then went on to say how Lyra had been born, and once she was walking and talking her and Draco made bets about who would go into each house. Hermione said they would both be in Gryffindor and Draco said the Scorpius would be in Gryffindor but Lyra would be a Slytherin.

"Wait so your betting on which house your children will be in." Ron guffawed.

"Yes, though now that she is older I think Draco might win." Hermione said biting her lip.

"Ginny challenge me to do that when the kids were born but with my luck she will be on the nose with all of them." Harry laughed.

"What house do you think you kids will be in?" Hermione asked them.

"Well Hugo is most defiantly a Gryffindor though Rose could be a Hufflepuff, at the moment she is leaning toward Gryffindor. Just yesterday we went to go see mum and dad and an hour later she was reading a book on the roof!" He sounded like he was trying to be disappointed, as if he was trying to tell us that he told his kids not to read on the roof. However he sounded more prideful than anything else. It was also his smirk that gave it away.

"James will be a Gryffindor no doubt, but I think Albus might be a Ravenclaw the kid is just like you Hermione his nose is always in a book and Lily will either be a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff."

"All you need is one more kid Harry then each of them will be in all for houses." Hermione added and they all laughed at that. "So Ron you can cook now?"

"Well sort of I can make a decent pizza without burning the house _without magic_." He said that last part very proudly. "What about you, have you learned to cook yet?"

"Hahaha no… Narcissa is trying to teach me some family meals but I just can't get the hang of it. Turns out she is actually fond of cooking without magic. She and Cathy need to get together sometime."

"Oh speaking of cooking I just remembered… Ron, Cathy gave Ginny the idea of a Pampered Chef party so she is going to host one this Saturday. I am supposed to invite you and your families." Harry said.

"Ginny is having a Pampered Chef party?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"But that is a muggle thing isn't it."

"Yeah but she wanted to try it also she wanted the discount… I'm just hoping the kids won't drop a pudding on anyone's head."

"Just don't invite any potential client's then." Ron added laughing. "Because Hugo will find a way to enchant a car to fly… I should never of told him that story. The other day I caught him using my wand trying to enchant his scooter to fly."

"Well Harry wouldn't bar up his children, would you." Hermione asked.

"Of course not I'm not my Uncle Vernon, Ginny would kill me! Oh and get this Hermione I found my cousin a few years after the war and he got married and has a kid!"

"Really!" She exclaimed.

"Yes and you'll never guess to who, Ron don't tell her."

"I wasn't going to say anything!" Ron pretended to look insulted.

"Honestly Harry I have no idea. Who on earth married your cousin?" Hermione asked wanting to know.

"Cho." Harry answered.

"What! No, not Cho Chang, not the girl you had a crush on for two years, that Cho Chang?" She asked as Ron chuckled at her response.

"Yep, and his kid has magic too."

"Merlin. That is the strangest yet funniest thing I have ever herd. What about your Uncle?"

"Well Dudley told me that when he told Uncle Vernon he had nothing to say… Quite a shock really he always has something to say but I mean he married a Witch. Uncle Vernon has been calling anyone with magic freaks for years and here comes his son saying he married one and his grandchild is one. Apparently Dudley didn't tell him until after they were married."

"Wow." She breathed hard to believe that Dudley was married to his cousin's ex-girl friend who is also a witch. "Things seem to be going rather well."

"Yeah it's been pretty good, even better now that you're here 'Mione." Harry said.

"Yeah it hasn't been the same with out you." Ron added smiling and pulling his two friends closer. Just like old times.

"I missed you guy's too and I think our kids are happy they really seem to like each other."

"Yeah they get on pretty well don't you think." Ron asked.

"They do."

"Funny, isn't it being parents." Harry said. "I mean James came home the other day saying he can't wait for the Weaslys and for the Malfoys to come over. If you would have told me that my future son would say that he couldn't wait for the Malfoys to come over I would never have believed it"

"It is funny but in a good way." Hermione said, because it was.

**Hope you guy's liked it and let me know if you want me to continue these stories.**

**Also for those who want me to continue let me know which ones of these you would like me to do first…**

**1\. First Play Date**

**2\. Pampered Chef Party**

**3\. A Holiday (Christmas or birthday)**


End file.
